


憂來思君不敢忘

by azuhafang



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三國(歷史)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuhafang/pseuds/azuhafang
Summary: ◎ＢＬ歷史向◎惡搞並且扭曲史實，慎◎看完如覺得莫名其妙是正常的而且是好事
Relationships: 曹丕/司馬懿
Kudos: 1





	憂來思君不敢忘

**Author's Note:**

> 很久以前的文了 我愛丕懿無絕期!!  
> 當初是跟沁約好了互相給文, 但她就沒給我了QQ

風沙擾亂一池清淺，漣漪圈圈，蓮葉顫顫。水鏡面冷冽俊顏扭曲，笑靨而後一齊消散，紛雜線條勾勒出心境。

「……憂來思君不敢忘……」

唇邊笑意淡然，乍看似情不入詩，實為意欲忘懷不得、憑詩宣洩不能，猶如一枚黃蓮生吞入喉，苦澀難言；又似宴席各色佳餚同時入口，五味雜陳。

提筆，一尾還未收，卻也下不去。

一縷輕嘆不禁溢出。

背後官臣面面相覷，無人敢言。陳群正想說什麼，僅見何晏一貫諂媚神色上前一步：

「陛下這是感念何人難捨難忘，故而興嘆？」

聽若無聞，身上一襲尊貴龍袍的曹丕卻渾身散發隱隱幽思氛圍，他將筆墨放置，負手身後緩步池緣，仍悄然吟詠：「……不覺淚下沾衣裳，援琴鳴弦發清商……」

字字分明平穩，話音與跫音迴盪庭院卻若即若離，宛若四周忽生迷霧氤氳將詩文與曹丕身影散入虛無。

拱手弓身的何晏，就這麼被曹丕擱在一旁，未得命令不能起身。陳群默然，知道曹丕故意，心中為何晏默哀。直至一曲吟畢，曹丕才對腰痠背痛的何晏道免禮。

「朕呢……」

仰首，微帶莞爾，神韻很是愁思，再望又復無情。情意深邃迷離。

「……在思念仲達啊。」

眾卿繼續你看我、我看你，似是想讚許道君臣情深動人心弦，卻又感到氣氛有什麼不對勁。

陳群扶額。

「哈啾！」

軍帳中一記噴嚏來得迅雷不及掩耳，驚天動地。

「司馬大人，您沒事吧？」曹真忙問。

司馬懿懊惱，伸手理了理震歪的官帽，也整理自己可能顯得滑稽的表情，貌一如往常泰山崩於前而面色不改之權臣威風，才微頷穩聲道：

「沒事。」

──只是突然莫名煩躁……

倏地想起遠在洛陽的任性──只對他任性──的皇帝。他撇撇嘴，朝自己不悅地搖首，振作方才失態，肅顏閱戰圖、論戰事。

殊不知曹真一臉感慨竊瞄自己。

──憂思未央，復又思君……司馬大人好是忠君愛國啊……只是我怎麼覺得怪怪的……

秋風蕭瑟天氣涼 草木搖落露為霜

群燕辭歸雁南翔 念君客遊多思腸

慊慊思歸戀故鄉 君何淹留寄他方

賤妾煢煢守空房 憂來思君不敢忘

不覺淚下沾衣裳 援琴鳴弦發清商

短歌微吟不能長 明月皎皎照我床

星漢西流夜未央 牽牛織女遙相望

爾獨何辜限河梁

別日何易會日難 山川遙遠路漫漫

鬱陶思君未敢言 寄聲浮雲往不還

涕零雨面毀容顏 誰能懷憂獨不嘆

展詩清歌聊自寬 樂往哀來摧肺肝

耿耿伏枕不能眠 披衣出戶步東西

仰看星月觀雲間 飛鶬晨鳴聲可憐

留連顧懷不能存

──曹丕《燕歌行》

「陛下這詩真是絕妙啊！」眾臣爭著拍曹丕馬屁。

無視於愛卿們的阿諛奉承，曹丕望向司馬懿。

「仲達，朕這詩作得如何？」曹丕笑意盈盈。

「回陛下，情真意切、感人肺腑。」司馬懿畢恭畢敬拱手，臉龐在寬袖之後看不清。

一旁，陳群汗顏。

FIN.


End file.
